harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Toxins
Toxins Research is a division of the Research and Development department of the station. It is used to create bombs by mixing heated phoron with oxygen to cause an explosive reaction. These bombs can be used to destroy the Singularity if it is released, or, more commonly, to completely ruin the station when the bombs are left to traitors and idiots. Before you Begin Before you even begin to create deadly bombs in the lab, there are a few things that are worth remembering: # If you start a fire in the mixing chamber that is 6,000 kelvins or higher, the reinforced walls of the mixing chamber will begin to melt. Once the melting process has begun, there will not be enough time for you to notice and run away. You will have a bad time. # Ensure the mixing chamber and any pipes are completely empty before you start. Open the blast doors, and use a portable air-pump connected to the ports and the direction set to "In" to empty the outgoing pipe. Close the valves, pumps, and blast doors when you're done. # The bomb you're making needs to be, on mixing, above the phoron flashpoint of about 100 degrees Celsius (or 373 kelvins). You do not need to have a super-heated bomb to create a large explosion! Finally: * Leave the release valves for each canister closed at all times. Gas will still flow from the canister into the pipes! Heating Gas First, you'll need to leave toxins, go up the hallway and through the purple doors into Toxins Storage. You'll want to grab 2 Phoron canisters and an Oxygen canister for now. Hit "Cycle to interior" to open the interior airlock of the mixing chamber, head inside and set both pumps to their maximum setting. Using one of the Phoron canisters, fill the mixing chamber with Two entire canisters of Phoron. Wrench the canister to the middle port and open the manual valve on the floor so that the green light is facing the direction of the mixing chamber. Once the canister is empty, close the manual valve on the floor and disconnect the canister with a wrench. The speed at which gases flow into and out of the Chamber depends on what the kPa is set to on the "Desirable Output Pressure" section of the gas pumps. The higher the pressure, the quicker the gas will flow. This is particularly useful for speeding up the process of emptying the Phoron canisters. Next, grab your Oxygen canister. Open the manual valve for the bottom port and connect the oxygen canister for only 1 or 2 seconds (IF you set the Output Pressure to it's maximum). It is safe to empty the entire canister if done correctly, but this is unnecessary and could lead to a potential disaster. Remember, if you add too little oxygen, you can always add more, but if you add too much oxygen, you could have a potential headache. Ignite the chamber. It shouldn't burn for long if you've only added a small amount of oxygen. While the fire is burning, grab one of the empty yellow canisters and drag it to the bottom port connected to the mixing chamber. Once the fire has burned out, pump a little bit of the resulting burned mix into your empty yellow canister. Check the canister's temperature before going on. If the temperature is at or above around 200 C, then do not add any more oxygen. You have your hot phoron. * If the temperature is too low, pump that mix straight back into the mixing chamber. Then, add another tiny amount of oxygen. Repeat until you have phoron/CO2 mix that is hot enough. Once you're all done close off the transfer valves and disconnect your canisters. If in the event that your mixture stops flowing into the canister after only 100kPa or so, set the exit gas pump's "Desirable Output Pressure" to maximum. Sealing the Deal: Setting Us up the Bomb Now you'll want to start off by dispensing one or two phoron tanks, load it into the blue air pump below the huge air scrubbers, and get rid of all that phoron. Then, take the phoron tanks to the yellow canister that now has your hot phoron in it and fill the entire phoron tank with hot gas mix. Once you have the empty tanks, go and slot them into one of your yellow canisters, again making sure that the output pressure is at 1013 kPa, and fill them all up with hot gas mix. Now take these tanks of heated gas and attach each one to a tank transfer valve. Once you've done that, head back to the tank dispenser. This time get an equal amount of oxygen tanks from the dispenser and fill them with oxygen from the oxygen canister you got at the start of this section. Make sure the canister's release pressure is set to its maximum setting, 1013.25 kPa, before attempting to fill each tank. Now attach each to a transfer valve that already has a phoron tank on it and you'll have a bomb (or several). From here on you have 3 options: timers, proximity sensors and remote signaling devices. Each of these is a method of setting off your bomb. For your first bomb, you should probably use a remote signaling device or a timer. To attach these devices to a tank transfer valve you need to use a screwdriver on them before attaching it to the tank. In the case of proximity sensors, however, don't, because they come pre-ready for attachment. Grab a readied device and click on a tank transfer valve to attach it. All done! You have a bomb, ready for use. Remote Signaling Devices Some jokers like to randomly signal the default frequencies of these devices so either before or as soon as you've attached one to a bomb you'll want to open its control panel by clicking it or the bomb in your hand and change the frequency and code so that you don't get a nasty surprise. Testing Your Creations The toxins room has a nice built-in testing arena, good for one decent bomb. If you follow the corridor to the right and through two sets of doors you should come to a room full of screens with a mass driver. Just drop your bomb on the mass driver, make sure to set the timer if you've used one, and press the button and off it goes. Then you click a screen, choose a camera, send the signal from another signaling device or wait for your timer, and enjoy seeing the result of your hard work in toxins. Notes Seriously, don't go and randomly set these off on the station if you aren't an antagonist, you'll probably get job-banned or permabanned. Toxins, Guide to